Hitherto, for instance, as a sound-absorbing material to be used in a car, a sound absorbing material mainly comprising a base panel and a fiber sheet laminated on said base panel, with an intermediating air layer, has been provided (Patent Literatures 1˜5). There have been other types of sound absorbing material, mainly comprising a singular thick fiber sheet (Patent Literatures 6, 7).    Patent Literature 1: Tokkai H11-161282    Patent Literature 2: Tokkai H11-217086    Patent Literature 3: Tokkai 2004-062074    Patent Literature 4: Tokkai 2004-169616    Patent Literature 5: Tokkai 2004-175200    Patent Literature 6: Tokkai 2004-325973    Patent Literature 7: Tokkai 2005-195989